Akiko Yano
Full name Akiko Yano Pronunciation Akiko=Uh-Kee-Koh Yano=Yah-no Name Origin Named after her grandmother, Akiko's mother had lost her mother at a young age. To honor her mother, Tamika, named her new born baby girl Akiko. '''Meaning: '''安希子, "peaceful, hope, child" Appearance 30a0aa2eb8d9f7046b37a74a2628143a.jpg 1338aa27df8e7a75efa3aee8bf08618b.jpg 59ed2418a401fde121eb4ff9b80022c5.jpg 185ec01da104007be7684f83df1f886b.jpg Ga-Rei_Zero_04-103.jpg c8463c1c62335ed60bacd47a4fbc32bc.jpg * Long Black Hair * Purple Eyes * Pale Skin * Weight: 120 * Height: 5'7 '''Symbol''' Yano Family Symbol meaning Balance Zodiac '''Gemini''' '''Strength''' * Energetic * Clever * Imaginative * Witty * Adaptable '''Weakness''' * Superficial * Impulsive * Restless * Devious * Indecisive Personal Characteristics '''Birth Date: '''June 1, 2019 '''Birth Place: '''Japan '''Reputation:''' Akiko and her mood swings can confuse anyone; one moment she is bouncing around all high on life and the next she is chewing out a fellow student. Due to this nature, she is a loner... not by choice though. She desires to be part of something, to be in the loop. '''Fighting Style''' '''Swordsmanship''' Her father was a Master in Bushi Sword fighting, teaching classes at the local community center. As a young girl, Akiko would sit and watch her father teaching his students, wishing that some day she to would learn the skills that he had. At the end of each class he would rest his hand on her head and tell her that when she turns 16, then he will teach her all of what he knows. At the age of 11, Akiko had to watch her father wither away to nothingness. After a year of morning the loss of her father, Akiko decided that it was time for her to stop mopping and honor her fathers life. Driven by the lover of her father, Akiko learned his craft from his previous students. Everyday for an hour she would practice, she is not even close to where her father was in skill but she will do her best to bring honor to her fathers name. '''Weapon of Choice: ''' Tachi Sword Worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan. GIF-Sword-Girl.gif GIF-Samurai-Girl.gif tumblr_mx328oH9tq1sgh4k9o1_500.gif tumblr_mk4m7jNHSC1rkfcqoo1_500.gif '''Extrauniversal Information''' '''Inspiration:''' Isayama Yomi '''Desired Voice Actor:''' Physiology At age 5, Akiko watched from the window as the waters rushed in around the house. With her mother calling for her to come up to the second floor, as Akiko turned the sound of her best companion rang through her ears "Mew". Turning back to the window, she spotted her snow white cat clinging to the trunk of a tree, trying to pull its body away from the rushing water. Racing out the front door, Akiko's feet sloshed in the ankle deep water towards the tree that her friend hung from. The kittens maturing nails slipping and grasping for more support. Reaching up on her tippy toes, Akiko grasped the kitten and held the animal close to her chest. Turning towards the house, Akiko was swept up by a wave of water, bringing her under the water, Akiko flailed her free arm, trying to find the surface. Hours later, Akiko was found by fellow towns people, she was alive and safe but alone, no kitten to be found. '''Essence of the Cat''' '''Increased Agility:''' Combination of balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. '''Increased Sight:''' Cats have a '''tapetum lucidum''', which is a reflective layer behind the retina that sends light that passes through the retina back into the eye. In other words Akiko would be able to see in the dark but her eyes become sensitive in bright light. '''Increased Smell: '''Cat's sense of smell is about fourteen times as strong as a human's. SmackTalk ! '''Prefight: '''''I'm warning you...don't back me into a corner!'' '''Post fight: '''''You poor guys. Always confusing your pistols with your privates.'' Biography Akiko comes from a middle class family, nothing special. Her father was a Master in Bushi Sword fighting, teaching classes at the local community center. '''(Still in the process of finishing it)''' Approved By[[Category:RPC]]